Destiny
by DarkRaven826
Summary: 1xR. Oneshot. Sometimes it is necessary to change your fate...


_Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own the rights to Gundam Wing or any of its characters. If I did, I would most definitely not be sharing Heero. However, my muse does like to play with them…_

Definite one-shot. Take it or leave it. Review as it pleases you.

**Destiny**

By DarkRaven

It can be said that our lives are made up of specific defining moments. Moments that change everything in the blink of an eye and suddenly nothing is ever the same again. These moments are typically comprised of smaller more insignificant events that work together to lead us to the life changing moments that make us who we are.

_This is fate. _

It can also be said that fate shapes us into who we are. Events and moments that create our human psyche and guide us through life. However, this does not determine who we are meant to be. When an artist creates a sculpture, he may use his tools to mold his masterpiece but it is his vision that is created. Regardless of what utensils he holds, he is creating an idea that was dreamt before even sitting down before that rough piece of clay. He builds the physical manifestation of a memory that never changes or wavers in the mind's eye. This vision, this dream, this idea is what we were meant to be.

_This is destiny._

Some people believe that our fates were determined by the gods before the breathe of life was exhaled upon the worlds. Making our life's journey to simply follow the path that has been laid before us and accept our destiny. The events in our lives are uncontrollable, unalterable, and unchangeable. However, there are others that believe that fate is created by our own design and used to embrace our destiny. A belief that we have the power to influence the events that ultimately creates who we are. While the vision of what we are meant to be does not fade, the path we walk to get there is our own choosing. It is with this theory that Relena Darlian Peacecraft, current Madam President of the ESUN, embraces every morning.

_We can change our fates, but we can never change our destiny…_

Relena may be considered an idealist, but she was not known for being a dreamer. She understood the world in regards to the concepts of here and now. She worked every day of her life to create real solutions for the nightmares plaguing both the Colonies and Earth. However, in this moment she knew she needed a miracle.

Never before had she been so tempted as to drop to her knees and beg the gods for mercy. Mercy for the families on Earth and the Colonies, mercy for soldiers preparing themselves for the end, and mercy for the seemingly unavoidable event to occur. But, if there was one thing that Relena had learned during her ten-year political career it is that life is not fair and miracles are in short supply.

"Madam President…" followed the soft knock that awoke Relena from her reverie. Breaking her gaze that was previously transfixed out her office window on the growing crowd below, her troubled crystal blue eyes locked with the deep persian of her long time personal bodyguard.

For one brief instant Heero saw the agony, raw and unimaginable, reflected in her eyes. Then in an instant it was gone, replaced with the political mask that she continuously wore. If he had blinked, he would have missed it. He felt an unclassified emotion attempt to jerk itself free from inside of him. Compassion? Guilt? Understanding? While his face remained impassive as always, he silently clenched his fist in frustration. The burdens of the world should never be placed on the shoulders of one woman, regardless of her strength. _'This is not the way it should be…'_

"Preventer Yuy." She stated professionally and in turn breaking Heero's train of thought. His gaze that had momentarily become unfocused during his mental analysis, refocused on Relena with laser sharp precision.

As always when meeting in person, and particularly in private, both of them spent the next several long moments searching each other's eyes. Saying everything and nothing in the span of a few seconds. Secrets never shared were communicated, words never spoken were heard, and something thought lost forever was found.

By appearances, time had been kind to both of them by finally shedding them of their awkward teenage years and developing them into attractive young adults. While Relena never really lost her youthful face, her body gained the curves, grace and softness that her childhood figure had promised. Heero remained both mysterious and seemingly impassive to the world, but his body had developed into that of a man with sharper angles, broader shoulders, and a more muscular build.

Beyond the physical looks, both were beautiful in ways that most would not appreciate. They had seen and done things most would not understand. The shadows haunting their expressions were more frightening than most could fathom. And they had experienced more loss than most could cope with. But, as with all heroes, they were uniquely strong in character and fought daily without regard for their personal welfare to keep the monsters away.

However, the one monster they have been attempting to keep banished for the majority of their short lives seemed to be crawling back from the dark abyss. War was coming.

There was no warning. Like a complicated puzzle being put together. Each misshapen puzzle piece bared only a small incomprehensible part of the picture. There was no foresight as to what the larger picture would look like. The moments were years in the making, agreements long since signed, and political maneuvers gradually played out. Events that seemed unavoidable had led them to this defining devastating moment.

While no specific fault could be made for this crisis, there was certainly someone to blame. Presently, there were hundreds of thousands of citizens crowded around the area of the office building. With every hour that passes, the number has grown larger. As far as the eye could see, while looking out of her panoramic windows, the citizens were lining the streets. Their deafening shouts blurring together like their coloring at such a high story. Creating an unintelligible and enigmatic beast roaring outside the office building.

Each group within the crowd demanded something different. Some within the crowd wanted her resignation, some wanted her leadership, some wanted the cooperation of the Colonies, some wanted war, some wanted peace…although each group demanded a different outcome they all pressed the same question.

'_What will do you?'_

As they stood together for those few precious moments, speaking some unknown language of the soul together Relena heard this question from Heero even though his lips never moved. It was always a wonder to her how his face never changed from his deadpanned expression even though his eyes were so telling. She had never seen a more passionate man to the likes of which it was frightening at times. He was never a man of words, but his eyes spoke volumes. Everything about him was so subtle and yet so powerful. Like now, he was searching, demanding, and expecting an answer to a question never asked with words.

He was too much for her. It was just _too much,_ too much emotion, too much danger, too much desire, too much denial, too much at stake to take risks. He made her strong and weak at the same time. She wanted to hide behind his protection and push him out of the way. She wanted to kiss him senseless and slap him away. She wanted to save him from this inevitable fate and find happiness…

_She wanted to love him._

Reluctantly she dropped her gaze to the beige plush carpeting and gripped the edge of her large oak desk for support. She felt dizzy and sick as the stress of situation and the tension of the room overwhelmed her. He took a step towards her in concern with his hand outstretched until she raised her free hand to halt his progression. The sound of his movement was almost deafening in the silent room. She met is eyes again with determination and a longing for understanding. He knew what she meant by this. '_I have to be strong on my own or not at all. You taught me this.'_

Heero clenched and unclenched his fist attempting to calm his nerves. She was right and in that moment he hated her for it. She was suffering and he could do nothing to help her. Not until she made a decision. He may have saved the world years ago, but she was the reason it survived. He trusted her. She would not let him down. She had never let him down when he needed her.

For years after finally parting ways from the Marimeia event, he wandered the Colonies and Earth. Searching for something and nothing. He felt odd and out of place with the rest of the world. An individual never prepared to actually live. A solider trained to be a Gundam Pilot. He could repeat 57 ways to tactically unarm his opponent using only his bare hands, but he couldn't cope with the emotional struggles required to interact with people. Neighbors knew he was odd. Women, while finding him attractive, knew he was a failed relationship waiting to happen. Other men would take offense to his intense death glare. Children looked upon him with the open curiosity they might bestow on some unseen wonder or cool looking bug.

He quickly grew tired of the glances, whispers, and barely avoided brawls. He shouldn't have been surprised that while attempting to escape away from it all, he ran right to her. On a whim, he decided to personally attend one of the many local government debates. During the reconstruction, the ESUN made it a priority to seek the input if the people in regards to the new laws governing Earth and the Colonies. While attending a debate regarding the trade routes and tariffs between the Earth and Colonies, he saw her sitting on the side panel taking notes on the discussion.

He knew then why he came. It wasn't the laws, the politicians, or democracy. For the duration of the debate he stared at her trying to decide what it was about her that made him come to her. During the war they shared an odd relationship, if it could even be called that. Back then, he could never figure her out. Some inconsistent variable constantly needing to be worked and reworked back into his equation. She followed him around, made him make promises he couldn't keep, complimented him when it felt unnecessary, pushed him to be a better person, confused him, believed him, and made him want to live when he was trained his whole life to die.

For one brief moment he hated her then. It was her fault he was alive and living in this world with no place for him. It was her fault he couldn't adapt and be what society needed him to be. It was her fault he was confused by her and ran to her in his need. How dare she attempt to change his fate and make herself imbedded in his thoughts!

Then her beautiful sky-blue eyes slid casually across the crowd and locked purposefully on his. Suddenly everything clicked into place. The events, the problems, the decisions all led to that defining moment. He would have been tempted to smile if he wasn't Gundam Pilot 01. However, she did smile at him. A smile of challenge and promise. _'Heero...'_

He knew what she wanted. He saw the reasoning. When you are in the habit of saving the world, you can't stop. She wanted to take her political career to the top, not for personal gain, but to continue to save the world. She understood him. She wanted him to come with her. He knew why he came.

_He wanted to be with her._

Heero closed his eyes in resignation. Purposefully closing him from her. This was a decision that only she could make. Whatever was said and done today would forever change the known world. Would she resign her position to a less qualified politician? Would she lead the soldiers of Earth to war? Would she attempt to continue the never-ending negotiations? The possibilities were endless. But, regardless of the answer nothing would ever be the same again.

The room was silent as the decision was weighed. However, the silence was not oppressive or drowning. It held a more revered and calmed effect like one might find in a holy landmark. The room itself may have been a simple plush office of the most powerful woman in the present world, but it almost seemed to know that it was about to bare witness to the makings of history.

With his eyes closed and focus elsewhere, Relena took the opportunity to study Heero. From his trademark wild brown locks, to his perpetually expressionless face with the hint of a frown, to his pressed preventers uniform, down to his polished black shoes.

Before her stood one of the strongest men she had ever known. He moved with the grace of a wild panther. He had more conviction waking each morning than she had during her strongest political debates. He was precision and perfection personified. He was an unsung hero among mankind. Even during these dark times, he seemed to possess more strength and patience than she could ever have.

It seemed so selfish of her to keep him with her. He was so brave and she was so weak. She wanted to embrace him like she had never allowed herself to do in all these years. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and weep. She wanted to absorb him into her. She wanted him to hold her like a child and quiet her fears.

The entire universe was waiting for her decision and all she could think of was...

"I am weak." The words were whispered past her lips without her permission. Barely more than a breathy wisp of air and had the room not been so silent he would have missed them.

The unexpected noise startled her more than the words. Expectantly, she met his deep persian eyes. She had not meant to say the words out loud. But, now that they had landed harshly within the quiet room she knew he would not ignore them.

His eyes held an angry glint to them. Dark fire seemed to burn within the depths. Smoldering hot with intensity. His jaw clenched harshly causing the muscles in his cheek to spasm. So subtle and yet so strong was the change in expression.

"No." This response took no thought. She was the strongest person he knew.

"Yes, I am. I am afraid all of the time. I just pretend to be strong because that is what people need me to be." She admitted ashamed of herself. Guiltily she looked away from his ever-telling eyes. This was the most they had said to each other out loud in years.

"Bravery isn't the lack of fear. It is doing what needs to be done in spite of your fear." Heero stated this as a fact. Almost annoyed that she didn't seem to know it. He spent his whole life surrounded by the horrors of the world. He would know better than anyone the terror that gripped men when facing the darkness.

She met his eyes in questioning and challenge. Almost daring him to proclaim the falsehood of his statement. But, he met her eyes like he had for all of these years. His eyes portrayed nothing but honesty, respect, and faith. He would not lie to her even in the darkest of times.

Without notice she stood with determination and paced back to the window. She could see the masses below calling to her. Gently she placed her hand against the cool glass in a mock attempt to soothe them. The entire world needed to be saved and she was their only salvation. But, what would she do. _'Do my actions in spite of my fear make me brave? Is this his strength?'_

Sharply she turned her head to regard her mysterious companion making her soft blonde hair catch gently on her shoulders. Could he possibly be afraid?

"Does this situation frighten you?" she asked curiously in an almost childlike voice. She did not think it was possible for the great Heero Yuy to be intimidated by anything.

"No." He stated with conviction. Some small part of him almost felt insulted she would assume he was scared of anything. However a much larger part of him was relieved she was actually having a real conversation with him. For years they had held their tongues silent while they worked together. At first, he appreciated the quiet that allowed him to remain in her presence without tripping over his lack of emotional knowledge. But, as he grew older he realized how much the silence separated them. Driving them apart until they seemed to stare at each other across some great chasm, a gulf that needed to be filled with words in order to be crossed.

Wistfully she smiled at him for her indulgence. It seemed like a silly notion for him to be scared. She returned her sights to the angry people below, but as she moved she saw him from the corner of her eye come towards her.

This was irregular for them. For years they kept an unspoken distance between them. She almost backed up in panic, her eyes going wide and turning to him fully. Heero was a man of precision. Every move he made was with purpose.

Standing directly in front of her he gazed down onto her face. She was always so beautiful to him. Even during these times as her brow was creased with stress, her eyes wide, her mouth open in surprise, and a faint dust of a blush covering her cheeks. He could make out every detailed of her face and body at this distance. The flecks of green in her eyes, the light freckles spotting her nose and cheeks, her pulse thumping gently at the base of her neck asking to be tasted. He knew he was invading her personal space. He knew he was breaking some unspoken rule. He knew he was making her uncomfortable. But, for the life of him he didn't care.

He wanted her to see what he was really frightened of. To see the nightmares that woke him and refused him sleep. He wanted her to understand the true terror that gripped him every day of his life. He couldn't give a damn about some political decision made. He would adapt and continue on his life like he always had. As long as she was around him, he could handle any situation. But, if he lost her...

He met her eyes in a battle to understand. Willing for her to see the truth. She meant more to him than anything else in this world. She gave him purpose and emotions he never thought possible for someone like him. He wasn't a man of words; he was a man of action. _'Live by your emotions'_ He wanted to hide her away from the world and possess her in every way possible. The reason he was so good at his job wasn't just because he was a famed Gundam Pilot it was because if he failed to protect her she would be gone forever.

He was scared every day of his life since the moment he looked into her eyes on that long forgotten beach that he would one day lose her.

Relena attempted to understand what Heero was saying without words. His passion was overwhelming. The heat from his eyes threatened to burn her alive. She wanted to know. She wanted to hear it. In desperation, he gripped her elbow and pulled her to him. Locking her in his embrace. Barely touching her, but allowing his breath to fan her face. She could feel his body heat against her. She could smell him as a mixture of cologne and leather and something entirely Heero. He continued to stare at her with his unwavering gaze.

"Heero..." Not since she was a young girl had she dared to call him by his first name. It was too personal. Too risky. She knew the moment his name left her lips like a prayer to the heavens, he would know. He would know all of her secrets, all of her thoughts, and all of her wants.

Heero visibly shivered when she said the name that was never his. He felt the longing in her voice. The love that he knew he would never deserve. The world began to lose clarity as he stared at her passion lidded eyes. The carefully constructed walls they had placed around each other were crumbling without permission. All of the safeguards they created were unraveling as they stood together in the silent tomb of her office. This was possibly the beginning of the end. The chaos outside was echoing between them without sound.

The world seemed to tip and spin out of focus as Heero surrounded her. The loss of control was unnerving as her thoughts ran unbidden. _This can't be real..._

"Tell me something true. "Please..." She begged him. She needed to know some truth. Any truth. Some universal fact that Heero could bestow upon her and bring her world back into reality. She needed to know she wasn't dreaming.

"I believe in you." He whispered to her, moving his free hand to cup the side of her face and pull her closer. Deja vu invaded their thoughts. They were no longer standing in the executive office, but the chaos of a shuttle bay. Angry sirens blaring in the background as they bumped spacesuit helmets attempting to get closer. _'Believe in me'_

"Yes." She responded in neither confirmation nor affirmation. But, it made perfect sense to Heero. He graced her with his gentle and rare smile. Portraying some secret affair meant only for her. With unhurried movements he lowered his lips to hers kissing her gently. Relena wasted no time pushing herself onto her toes and reaching behind his neck to pull him to her. Catching the rough fabric of his jacket with her manicured nails. The explosion of desire was so strong, so overwhelming that they both moaned in need. Heero used this opportunity to seek her tongue with his own, devouring her with his unrelenting need. She reveled in his unleashed passion. She always knew he held himself with restraint and wondered what it would be like when he finally let go. It was more than she ever dreamed. Pressing closer, attempting to imprint the feeling of each other in their minds forever. For once in their lives, they were getting exactly what they wanted. Gently they broke apart, gasping softly.

Just as quickly as the interlude began, it ended. Releasing each other and stepping back into reality. She was the President of the Universe and he was her Preventer issued bodyguard. A fateful decision still waiting to be delivered. People's lives were a stake; this was no time to make out with your sexy guard detail. Relena looked into Heero's eyes without shame or embarrassment. Confession was good for the soul and in this moment neither had felt so free. But, this was not the time or the place. Silently Heero fell back to the other side of the desk and stood as impassive as always. He looked to her without judgment. He would support her decision.

With newfound peace Relena returned to her musing at the window. Buzzing slightly from her first kiss but focused and determined for the political battle ahead. What horrors was she going to unleash upon the world with her decision? There was no easy solution. Every answer she provided the crowd and people of the world was going to inevitably cause suffering. At his moment, she felt herself liken to Pandora standing before some damned box. The moment she lifted the lid she would set free every known trauma upon the world. Was this how she felt as misery, pain, and suffering flew by her face and body. Drowning it in its intensity before soaring off to infect the world. Knowing it was her fault. Knowing she was the reason the people cried out in injustice. She closed her eyes and hung her head in grief. _'This isn't what I intended...'_

Not for the first time, she wondered how exactly they had ended up in this situation. Was this fate? Were these events preplanned and uncontrollable? How many times has this occurred without her permission? What was it driving her towards? Suddenly she snorted in a very unladylike manner. She did not believe in some unalterable fate. The events in her life should be under her control and of her choosing.

Gradually she felt the familiar anger invade her emotions. It was so _unfair_. All of her life she has denied herself her wants, desires, and dreams to fulfill the fate laid before her. To endure the events of her life and continue on. To allow her past to shape her into the person she was meant to be. If this was her fate than what was her destiny? Who was she meant to be?

Lowering her eyes once again to the crowd below. She focused on them attempting to hear them through the soundproof glass. So many people who needed her guidance. So many people who needed her leadership. So many people who needed to be saved. _'This is who I was meant to be.'_

Her eyes widened in comprehension. She was meant to do this. She was always meant to be this. The people needed a hero. Not one of physical strength and ability, but one that would save them from themselves. These events have all lead her up to this defining moment in time. The moment when she would understand what she was meant to do in this life. It would never end and never get easier. She had to save the world.

All of this time she thought she was in control of the happenings around her. However, in looking at her present situation she realized she had merely allowed the fates to guide her. She lived a miserable existence allowing events and moments to happen in her life without thought. Just because it is this way, doesn't mean it should be. Why had she never seen it before?

This is not the only way. She knew her destiny was inescapable. It was ingrained upon her soul before she ever took her first breath. But, there is another path to take to get there. At lightning speed solutions to problems began working themselves out in her mind. Half formed proposals she thought too risky to continue, alliances she formed years ago and never bothered to follow up on, vague ideas of restructure she scoffed at at the time. She knew her answer. It was revolutionary, it was extraordinary, and it was without a doubt the largest political maneuver ever made in the last ten generations. But, if it was successful...

_Could she do it?_

Almost as if beckoned she met his reflected gaze in the glass window. The florescent lights distorting his appearance into an almost ethereal shape. Hope. That is what was at the bottom of the box that made all the horrors within survivable. Pandora might have unleashed untold of disaster onto the people, but she also gave them something more precious than life itself. She held his questioning stare in the makeshift mirror for several moments before turning fully around. Purposefully she strode across the large office to stand before him. Drinking in his form and allowing his presence to wash over her.

How long has she allowed fate to keep them both on the most lonely and miserable path? Letting the events of their past wash over them without protest. Assuming that the were meant to be apart given the circumstances. Looking into his deep persian eyes so full of life she almost wanted to laugh at her previous ignorance. Confusion was evident on his face as she reached her hand up to caress his cheek with her thumb.

"This is my destiny. This is who I was meant to be." She stated to him with unwavering certainty. Holding his gaze prisoner with her intensity.

"What are you going to do?" Shaking himself free from her hold. The serenity in her eyes seemed far too calm for the situation. She was making him uncomfortable. She seemed to possess knowledge far beyond any human mentality.

"I am going to save the world." She smiled at him knowingly. "For far too long I have allowed my fate to spin beyond my control. This ends now. It is time for me to do things my way."

There was one more loose end. One more event that needed to be changed.

Once again closing the gap between them, Relena reached her hand up to his chest to feel his heartbeat. Strong and soothing. As it thumped steadily below her palm she closed her eyes in awe. He did not push her away or fidget under her touch. However, his heart rate increased steadily and he felt himself ache to touch her skin. They were so close, too close. He wanted to taste her skin, make her burn like he did, he wanted her to want him...

"Heero..." She whispered to him, and again setting a wildfire through his veins. He resisted the urge to pant. However, he could not stop the deep breath he took through his nose, flaring his nostrils. Drawing her scent into his body and allowing it to flood his being.

Opening her eyes she stared at him in understanding. She knew what needed to be done.

"Our lives are made up of moments. Defining events that drive us to be who we were meant to be. Fate leading us to our destiny. You know. You have always known. Tell me." She searched his gaze for her answer.

For a long time nothing was said and neither moved. The confusion in his eyes at her vague request slowly vanished. Developing his stare into one rarely used off the battlefield. Determination, pride, willfulness. A personal war was going on within his mind. He grasped her shoulders allowing himself to handle her almost roughly. For one instant, she thought he meant to push her away and bolt for the door. His normally expressive eyes seemed to overflow with emotions. Each one rising and passing into the depths at records speeds. She could no more decipher his emotions than catch a rainbow at this moment.

Did she not understand? Had her moment of clarity only been hysteria? Was she wrong?

There was no training for this. No mission or prior life experience had prepared him for this moment. His first instinct was to disable his enemy and get away. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't tell her the truth either. He had never even admitted it to himself. But, when she said those words to him he knew the answer. He knew what she meant. From the moment he opened his eyes and saw her he knew what he was meant to be. He couldn't say the words. He was not this man.

She was the most captivating thing he had ever seen. Angelic and heavenly in all of her actions. A true hero placed upon the world to lead the masses during disastrous times. A single shining star pulsating among the sea of blackness. He felt drawn to her like a sirens song. He had always kept his distance, knowing he could never deserve to actually touch her body. No one did. No one was worthy of such a gift. But, humans were selfish by nature. Furiously a thought came unbidden to his mind of someone else taking her...

He moved his calloused hands to grasp either side of her face and pull her close to his body. Whispering words that would be seared into her memory for all time. Etching their calligraphy onto her soul.

"No man..." His stormy gaze pulling her into his world where only the two of them existed, "No man will ever love you like I do."

The cords of fate spun out of control breaking like fine glass upon the ground. This was not in the plan. The events of their lives had not lead them to this road. The past did not equate to this future.

"Please..." She begged pressing herself even more closely into his rigid body. She needed to know the answer to her question. She grabbed onto him pulling in his warmth and allowing him to appreciate how her curves fit against him. The coarse fabric of his uniform scraping harshly against her expensive business suit. He enveloped her in his arms and crushed her to him. His knees bumping awkwardly against her stocking covered legs. Lowering his head to her neck and allowing his breath to moisten her skin. She was heaving causing her breasts to be crushed against his hard chest. Closing his eyes, he prepared to leap the chasm.

It was time. He was ready.

Carefully turning his head to place his lips next to her ear he whispered softly which caused her to shiver of desire to wrack her delicate frame.

_"I was meant to save you."_

And for the first time in many years, Relena cried. She sobbed in relief, in love, in fear, in bravery, and in hope. Heero simply held her to him and stroked her soft honey hair. His hands traveled her body in comfort and understanding. Allowing his larger frame to guard and protect her smaller one. Letting her tears soak the shoulder of his white undershirt. This was the beginning. Nothing would ever be the same again. Neither of them had changed their destinies and in fact they had embraced them more definitely than ever before. But, without doubt they had altered fate.

After some time, she slowly untangled herself from his embrace and cleaned her face. This was it. There was no turning back. Outside there were millions of people waiting for her. And she was going to change the world in ways that no one had ever done.

Taking a deep breath and giving Heero one more lingering kiss with the promise of many more to come, she took her first steps for the door outside. She exited her office with all of the elegance and grace that she possessed. She was the Madam President of the ESUN and she was going to save the world. She caught Heero's eye as she marched determinedly for the front doors.

It was time. She was ready.


End file.
